Strangers
by Omni-chan
Summary: They were but strangers. One waiting, one wondering.


"Why do you still wait for him after all these years?" He sat so intimately close to her. To an outside they might have appeared as close friends, perhaps even lovers. Truth was they barely knew each other. Bare skin on arms and legs brushed against one another.

For a minute or two, she does not answer. Just stares down the road leading away from the village.

"Why do you still protect her?" He smirked and leaned back letting his hands slide from his knees to his thighs.

_What if I were to kiss you now? Would you press your lips back against mine_

Night slowly began to wane into daylight. Black blended into pink. Both ninjas sat silently watching the golden god of light rise.

"I wait for him because he is still my teammate. Because I still believe in him. When everyone else gives up on him, I will still be here every night waiting for him. Because when he returns I will either have to kill him or support him." She smiled and bowed her head, her pink hair framing her face. She would wait for him until he came home. Even if that wait took forever.

"I protect her because I know her true strength. I believe in her determination, I believe in her resolve. Even though others might think she is weak and useless, I know better though. I believe some day she will make a great head of the household." He closed his eyes. He protected her because he loved her, not because it was his destiny.

_If I were to lay my hands on you, would you push them away?_

Day had fully risen now. Sounds of the village waking wafted towards them. She would have left hours ago, satisfied that he was not coming back that night, disappointed that he had not returned that night. But this time, she stayed staring down that long lonely road. Sitting so close to a man she barely knew.

He wouldn't have even stopped. He would have gone home and forgotten about her. Yet for some reason, this time he sat next to her. Next to a woman he barely knew.

_I can give you pleasure. Make you scream and beg for more. I can make your world spin. And you know you want me too._

He didn't know then what his teammate had seen in her. The pink hair? Now, he still did not see what his teammate sees. Then she was useless. Now she still waited for a traitor. Was this what love was really like? He thought her pathetic. Still he made no move to leave and continued to sit intimately with a woman he barely knew.

She had thought him arrogant, boastful and self centered. But most of all, she thought him unloyal. Now she still considered him as arrogant and self centered. But he had redeemed him self and proved he was beyond loyal and so she made no attempt to leave the side of this man she barely knew.

_How much of me do you want? Take my heart, body and soul. I promise to be yours forever. _

She stole sideways glances at him He had matured quite beautifully. He still had that cold air about him. Similar to the one, who had left the village long ago. She let her green eyes sweep over his body. Perhaps this is why she stayed by his side. His chiseled god like body matured perfectly, binding her with invisible chains. Chained to the side of a man she barely knew.

He kept his eyes straight ahead; she knew he was looking at her. Byakugan was a wonderful gift. He would admit that she was sexy. Her years of training had allowed her to mature into a strong young woman. She would be able to hold her own against him. She had a fighting spirit, so different from the one years ago in her now. That must be why he stayed as if tied to her side by an invisible rope. Tied to the side of a woman he really did not know.

_Let me place kisses on your body. Rain them over you lightly. Let me tease your navel with my tongue. _

And they sat there, quietly judging and gauging each other's worth. Would they ever measure up to the other's standards? Would they ever be good enough for the other to pay attention to them?

He stood then and walked away, not bothering to say good bye. She smiled and looked up at the blue sky. Tonight he would come back and sit with next to her again.

_Perhaps I can fall in love with someone I barely know._


End file.
